Thank you
by Luc91
Summary: Gabriella made a decision at 17 to quit Albuquerque for something bigger & better but in doing so she forgot her friends & family. What happens when she goes back? Will anyone be there to help & accept Gabriella? Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you**

_**Summary: Gabriella Montez made a big decision at 17 to quit Albuquerque for something bigger and better but in doing so she forgot her friends and family. What happens when at 19 she goes back? Will anyone be there to help her become the old Gabriella they love? Troyella. **_

**A/N: I've had this written up and complete since April last year but I never posted it because I didn't like it and I still don't but I thought I would just post it anyway. This will be really short and will only have four chapters. Please read and review and let me know if you want me to post anymore or just delete it. Thanks! **

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez sighed as she drove through the streets of Albuquerque. At nineteen, she was one of America's best loved singers. At seventeen, a record producer heard about her and checked her out before offering her a contract. She instantly agreed. After that she just upped and left, leaving all her friends and family behind. But the one person she missed the most after leaving was the love of her life, Troy Bolton. He, along with all her friends and her parents didn't want her to sign the contract but Gabriella was adamant to do so. She completely turned her back on everything she had. Gabriella had just brought a house in Albuquerque after splitting with her boyfriend of eighteen months, very nastily and very publicly, Gabriella knew she had to go home to get away from things. Also she got fed up of being bothered by fans everywhere she went. Of course she loved her fans but sometimes she wished she could just hang out with friends who liked her for her and not the superstar she was. Gabriella pulled up at her new home, just across the street from the park. She got out and locked her car before heading over to the park.

Walking through the park, the green grass and trees blowing in the gentle breeze, Gabriella heard several familiar laughs. She cautiously approached the area where she could hear the noise coming from. She stood behind a tree as she watched the scene in front of her. A tear falling down her face. There all her old school friends, their parents and even her parents were all laughing and joking while enjoying a picnic. She missed that. Being happy with the ones she loved. A carefree life. A future to look forward to. What was there to look forward to now? Living on her own. No friends. No family. Just her. Oh yeah and the paparazzi following her around all day. Gabriella sighed as she turned to walk away without being noticed when all of a sudden she heard someone scream her name.

"OMG! GABRIELLA MONTEZ! OMG I LOVE YOU!" Gabriella turned to see a girl about twelve running towards her. She closed her eyes knowing there was no way she could just walk away quietly now. She opened her eyes and saw several people walking and looking in her direction. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she signed autographs and had her picture taken with them. The one thing she couldn't change no matter how hard she tried was the kind and caring nature in her. No matter how tired or fed up she was she would always stop to talk to her fans rather than ignore them like people told her to do if she wasn't interested in talking to them.

What Gabriella couldn't see as she was surrounded by her fans were the faces of all the people she still cared about looking over in interest at her.

"I can't believe she's back." Sharpay said as they watched Gabriella pose for pictures.

"I bet she is only here to rub it in our faces about how successful she is." Chad spoke as all the others but Troy agreed. They all purposely turned around not wanting to see her anymore. Troy just watched her, staring at her natural beauty. Even after two years of not talking to her he still loved her. He could also tell the smile on her face was a fake; he knew her too well to know when her smile was genuine and when it was a fake. He sighed as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked as Troy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just need to go for a walk." She nodded, watching Troy walk away. The others watched him sadly.

"I can't believe how much he is still hurting." Mrs Bolton added as she thought of how her son was still so in love with Gabriella.

Gabriella politely tried to excuse herself after spending a good ten minutes with her fans when she saw some of her old basketball friends, well Troy's really and they only knew Gabriella existed because they dated, coming over.

"Gabriella Montez don't you look good." Rob Jones said wrapping his arm around her. She politely smiled before shrugging his hand off uncomfortably while other came over.

"You know we're having a party later you should come. It's not every day one of your old friends who is now a famous hot person comes to town." Lee Roberts said as she smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks I'm busy." She started walking of uncomfortably knowing they were watching her. She headed back towards her house feeling as though someone was following but every time she sneaked a look back she saw no one. She walked up to her house; getting her keys out her pocket when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Gabriella dropped her keys, startled, as she turned to see a very familiar face looking at her.

"Hey." Troy whispered quietly as he picked her keys up for her and handed them back to her.

"Hi." She replied just as quiet. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I saw you before in the park and I knew we needed to talk." Gabriella nodded as she opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for him to follow her, which he did. "So what are you doing back here?" Troy asked as they sat down in her living room which she had decorated, along with the rest of the house before she moved in.

"I missed this place and the people in it." Gabriella openly told him as he looked at her.

"Why did you just leave Gabs?" Troy asked hurt evident in his voice. Gabriella looked away feeling guilty.

"I thought it was the right decision at the time. I knew I had to take it to prove to people that I was as good as them. I wanted to do it Troy but I wanted the support of all of you too." This time it was Troy who looked away uncomfortably.

"Gabs, we did support you but we didn't want you to get hurt. We see how people go into these things expecting to get everything they dream about but then get chucked to the side when things don't work out. We just wanted you to be safe." Gabriella nodded as she heard her phone start ringing. She didn't move. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No it will probably just be someone wanting to arrange another interview." Troy nodded. He had heard about Gabriella's split and was happy to know she was single again but it still didn't mean he was going to tell her that because he knew she probably had been affected. The tension in the room was really awkward and getting to the point of being unbearable.

"I better go." Troy said standing up as Gabriella nodded. Gabriella went to walk to the front door to let him out, but he stopped her. "I can let myself out ... you know so people don't see you." Her mouth formed an 'o' as she nodded.

"Ok. See ya round." Troy left leaving Gabriella there confused as to what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Ok what did you think? More or just delete it? Please review! Thanks! X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You**

**A/N: Hey thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you wanted to read more even though I really am not sure about this story. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 2

Over the next week, Gabriella hardly left the house. She was trying to keep a low profile. Gabriella was in the living room, still in her black shorts and white tank top she slept in, when the doorbell rang. She sighed as she got herself up and went to open the door.

"Ok I've been waiting all week for you to go out and you haven't." Troy said walking past her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she closed her door and went back to the living room where Troy had already gone.

"Why are you just walking into my house?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at her amused.

"You haven't left this house all week and I know because I come past here every day and you are always in so if you have you don't go out for long. Why are you still in your pyjamas?" Troy asked as Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry." Gabriella looked away before turning back to him. "Actually I can stay like this if I want because this is my house." Gabriella told him as he shook his head at her attitude.

"Go change because you and I are going out." Gabriella looked at him confused. The other day things were awkward between them and now she didn't know.

"Where are we going? And who said I wanted to go out? If you haven't noticed I'm trying to keep a low profile." Troy shook his head.

"You are coming with me even if it's just for a walk because you can't stay hiding away in here forever. If you really want I will drag you out in what you are wearing right now." Gabriella sighed in defeat as she changed. She came back ten minutes later wearing a pair of plain jeans and a baby blue low cut top.

"Happy?" Gabriella asked Troy who smiled.

"Ecstatic now let's go." Troy grabbed her hand as the two stopped, feeling sparks running through their hands. The two stopped and looked at their connected hands.

"Yeah." Gabriella said breaking contact and the awkward silence that filled the room. They smiled at each other before walking out.

Troy lead her somewhere familiar to the couple. It was an old run down building up in the hills at the back of some old trees which were fully grown which meant you couldn't see the old building that belonged to Troy's grandparents, before they died. It was private property still so Troy knew that no one would be around.

"You remember this place?" Troy asked Gabriella who smiled as they walked in. Troy parents had told Troy the house was his since they didn't really want it but Troy wanted to keep it so he decorated it up simply for just him and Gabriella. In the rooms were one couch, a bed (which the couple had brought in when they were younger for when they wanted to be alone for a while) and a table with some other little things Gabriella and Troy had added to make it like their own private little place. There were two other rooms. One was a kitchen and one was a bathroom. Gabriella could tell he was obviously in the middle of doing it up again from all the newspaper around and the paint cans up the corner. They moved to the room that they had set up a few years ago as a bedroom

"Of course I remember. This is where you and I first confessed our feelings to each other, where we had our first kiss, where we hung out without the gang. I remember everything Troy." Gabriella said as Troy moved behind her; Gabriella looked at him and their eyes locked. Troy lifted his hand slowly and caressed Gabriella's cheek as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her face. Before she knew it his lips were on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and the two fell back on the bed that was in that room that they had used so many times for not quite so innocent things. The look in both Troy and Gabriella's eyes not only was filled with lust but also love that still burned within them for the other as the passion took over them.

After certain 'activities', they lay tangled together, breaths slowing down. Troy softly moved his hand up and down Gabriella's arm, making her shiver as he held her in his arms.

"Troy?" Gabriella started breaking the silence between the two.

"Hmm?" that was all Gabriella got out as a response.

"Do you hate me for leaving?" Gabriella asked bringing up the question she needed to know the answer to.

"What? I don't hate you Gabs, I love you. Yeah I wish you had of been around the past few years but even since you have been gone my feelings have never changed. In fact they've got stronger."Troy admitted as she held herself close to him.

"I still love you too. I missed this while I was away." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"Well I missed this too. Come on we should go." Troy said as he handed her back her clothes as the two got dressed.

"So do you want to do something tonight?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I can't. I have to be home because we're all going out tonight. It's a weekly thing where we can all just get together and casually hang out. We promised our parents that once a week we would get together with them for a meal so they weren't missing us too much." Troy told her regretfully.

"Oh that's cool. It doesn't matter anyway because I have stuff I need to do." Gabriella put on a fake smile as Troy kissed her.

"I promise we can do something tomorrow." Gabriella nodded as the two made their way back.

After saying goodbye, Gabriella decided she wasn't going to hide out anymore and was going to do whatever she felt like doing. She quickly got changed and ran downstairs, grabbing her small purse and walked out, slipping her sunglasses on. Gabriella knew she would be attracting attention but right now she didn't care. She walked towards the park, which would lead her to the busier side of Albuquerque to where she knew the mall was open. If she couldn't have fun by going out with friends, and Albuquerque didn't exactly have much of a club atmosphere, she would spend as much as she wanted on a huge shopping spree. Gabriella was stopped a few times by fans asking for autographs and for pictures before she got to the mall. Once she got there, she was about to go in when she saw a familiar group of people standing across the street at the cinema. She looked over and watched with sadness them all joking around. Troy caught her eye and gave her a slight smile, which she returned before seeing some of the others look at her and give her evil glares. She turned and walked into the mall, as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes. Walking quickly she felt someone run up behind her and wrap their arms around her.

"Hey are you ok?" Troy asked her as she turned and nodded. "Sorry about all of them out there."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I deserve it after the way I treated all of you. You can go back to them, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me Troy." Gabriella told him pulling out of his grip and slowly walked off, receiving looks from people around.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to go back to them? Come on if I have to go you do too because if they want me to hang out with them then they are going to have to get used to you being my girlfriend again." Gabriella smiled.

"You sure you still want me as your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked as Troy linked their hands together.

"Nah I'm not sure." Gabriella looked up at him confused and a bit hurt. "I know I need you as my girlfriend. Now come on before Chad starts getting confused and lost." Gabriella laughed as they made their way to the others who glared at Gabriella when they got closer.

"What are you doing with her?" Chad asked Troy harshly. Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella's hand as he felt her tense up.

"Her name is Gabriella if you don't remember and she is my girlfriend so if you don't like it, that's fine because it's not your problem and if I remember correctly we never officially broke up so don't say I'm mad." Troy warned as Gabriella finally looked up at her parents who were looking at her while standing with the other parents. Troy was about to say something when someone pulled on Gabriella's arm from behind. She turned around to see a little girl, about six, standing behind her, obviously recognising her. The little girl flashed her toothy grin at Gabriella.

"Hi. What's your name?" Gabriella asked softly letting go of Troy's hand and bending down to the little girl.

"Lizzie." The little girl whispered as Gabriella smiled.

"That's a very pretty name isn't it? How old are you Lizzie?" Gabriella asked as the little girl nodded. Troy and the others looked on with a smile on their faces at how cute this little girl was. Well Sharpay was looking on enviously wishing that it was her that people were recognising and wanting to talk to.

"I'm six. Do you know that my mommy says I'm a baby but I'm not a baby because babies are small and I'm not small? I'm a big girl like you." Gabriella smiled at Lizzie as she talked as an older lady walked over.

"I'm so sorry if she's bothering you." The lady apologized as Gabriella stood up.

"It's fine. She wasn't bothering me at all." Gabriella politely told her.

"She's such a big fan if yours." The lady told Gabriella as Lizzie nodded her head. "Well we have to go. A little girl needs to get to bed." Lizzie shook her head.

"Bye Lizzie." Gabriella bent down and the little girl hugged her.

"Bye bye." Lizzie waved as walked off with her mom.

"Wow. You were amazing." Troy told her as she shrugged.

"It's nothing. You get used to it." Gabriella told him as their attention turned back to the group.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked at Troy who put an arm around her urging her to continue.

"I needed to come home to where I knew I belonged." Gabriella told them as they raised their eyebrows at her in confusion. "I hate how my life has turned out. I hate not having people I love and care about around. I hate not being able to just call someone up and talk about whatever and not feeling like I have to be somewhere else or thinking of what others think. I hate me." Troy rubbed her arm as she let a tear fall.

"Why did you leave?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I thought it was the right decision at the time but now I know that it was the worst decision I ever made." Gabriella answered. No one spoke for a few minutes. "I'm just gonna go Troy." Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

"Can't you say anything?" Troy asked the group as Gabriella walked off.

"GABRIELLA! ARE YOU AND MARK (her ex) GETTING BACK TOGETHER? ... IS IT TRUE YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT? ... ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE ELSE? " they all looked over at people with cameras following Gabriella as she quickly walked ahead.

"Will someone say something?!" Troy asked again getting more and more frustrated.

"Why did you forgive her so easy?" Jack spoke up.

"Because I love her and I know she really didn't mean to hurt us and she is truly sorry." Troy answered proudly.

"How do you know she's not on the rebound?" Jason challenged as Troy went to reply but stopped when he thought about it. "See your not so sure now are you."

"Troy I want to talk to her." Ms Montez spoke up as Troy nodded.

"Tonight?" She nodded as Troy told her to follow him and they walked away from the others.

Gabriella got back to her house, quickly locking all the doors after managing to lose the photographers following her. She walked up to her room and just cried; cried because she was alone, cried because her friends and family hated her, cried because there was no one there for her no matter what. Just as she went to climb into bed after changing, her doorbell rang. She didn't care about her puffy red eyes or her messy hair; she just went to answer the door.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella heard Troy ask as soon as she opened the door. He wrapped his strong arms around her as he moved them further in and heard someone else close the door. Gabriella pulled back from the hug to see her mom standing there.

"Hi Gabriella." Gabriella looked at Troy who shrugged.

"Let's go in the living room." Gabriella told her mom, leading the way with Troy following.

"So you live here again now?" Ms Montez asked trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"Yeah I moved back a week ago. Mom why are you here?" Gabriella asked bluntly not sure of what the answer would be.

"I'm here because you are my daughter and no matter what happened, I still love you and I'm so proud of you." Gabriella smiled at her mom before standing up and hugging her.

"I'm sorry I left." Gabriella whispered as tears fell down her face.

"It's ok. I know why you did it and I'm sorry I tried to stop you." Troy just sat back and watched as Gabriella and her mom made up, both had tears falling down their faces.

"Stop watching me!" Gabriella exclaimed as she and her mom looked at Troy, who just smirked.

"And why should I stop looking at something so beautiful." Ms Montez, Maria, looked between the two, smiling as she saw the happiness in both of their eyes.

"Because you're freaking me out and I'm worried by the way you look at me in front of my mom." Maria laughed as Gabriella grinned at Troy's frown.

"Troy, don't worry you can have her all to yourself because I need to get home." Maria told him as Gabriella hugged her mom once more.

"I'm glad we made up." Gabriella whispered in her ear.

"Me too and I'll come and see you tomorrow. I promise." Gabriella nodded as she walked her mom to the door. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as Maria disappeared.

"See what I told you, things would be ok." Gabriella turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess I should have listened to you. I will in the future I promise." Troy pulled her into a kiss as they made their way upstairs.

**

* * *

****A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This story will only have four chapters so there is now only two chapters left. Please review! Thanks! X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't get this up before but my computer was messing up and wouldn't let upload any documents but I've fixed it now. Plus trying to find time has been really hard since I'm busy filling in applications for different things. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day as promised Maria came back round to see Gabriella. Gabriella had kicked Troy out so that she and her mom could have a day to themselves.

"So you and Troy are back together? How's that going?" Maria asked her daughter as she blushed slightly.

"It's going well I think. I missed being with him while I was away. I missed him and everyone else. I really do love him mom and I made a mistake ever letting go of him." Gabriella explained as Maria smiled.

"Well I think it's safe to say he was a wreck after you left and never really got over you. I'm glad the two of you have got back together." As Maria finished Gabriella's cell started ringing. "Let me guess Troy?" Gabriella picked up her cell and smiled.

"Yep. Mr Bolton I thought I told you I would call you tomorrow. Not you call me today." Maria shook her head.

"Well what can I say I missed my beautiful girlfriend considering I have already hardly spoken to her in just less than 2 years? I think I'm aloud to talk to her as much as I want." Troy answered as Gabriella laughed.

"I guess then you can have that as special permission to talk to me as much as you want just not right now. I'll call you after mom has gone." Gabriella told him.

"Actually let me talk to your mom. I need to ask her something." Gabriella was confused as she handed her mom her cell.

"Troy wants to talk to you." Maria had the same confused look as Gabriella before taking the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria, it's Troy. I've just had a thought. We want the others to forgive Gabriella right? So how about we get everyone together later, whether it's at someone's house or we go out and we try and make them listen to Gabriella?" Troy suggested as Maria thought about it.

"I think that's a great idea but let's go out somewhere because we don't want any physical fighting like what has happened before." Maria reminded him.

"Yeah good idea. I'll call everyone and then call you back and let you know." Maria hung up as Gabriella looked at her.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, was just asking if we wanted to go out tonight and I agreed." Gabriella sighed as she fell back against the sofa. "Ok what was that sigh about?"

"I don't particularly feel like having to face all the others and listen to how much they all hate me. They will never forgive me because too much has happened." Gabriella admitted to her mom.

"Gabriella things may have been hard but I don't think any of them really hate you. They care about you and just want to make sure you are ok. Yeah it might be hard for them to forget that you left them but once they get over that they will want you around again. And before you even mention your father just leave that to me." Gabriella looked at her mom.

"I know he hates me and I don't want to cause problems mom." Maria shook her head.

"It won't cause any problems and trust me if I can't get him to change his mind I'll just try and get Troy too." Maria smiled when she saw the confused look on Gabriella's face. "When you left your dad and Troy got close and they would talk about anything and everything because they knew how much you meant to the other one. Trust me it's just about time with your father." Gabriella hugged her mom.

"I missed you mom." Maria smiled as she stood up.

"Come on. We need to go find something for you to wear tonight to knock your boyfriend out with." Gabriella laughed as she and her mom walked upstairs.

Gabriella stood nervously outside the restaurant her mom had told her they were all meeting at. Gabriella took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Gabriella Montez?" A waiter asked as she walked through the door. "Come we must find you the best table in here." The waiter waved his arms around as Gabriella smiled.

"I'm actually meeting my boyfriend and some friends and family here." Gabriella politely told the waiter who smiled.

"Well, tell me the name and I will make sure you all receive the best service here." The waiter offered.

"Thank you. The name is Bolton I think." The waiter nodded as he led her over to Troy and all the others. She smiled politely as the people in the restaurant whispered about her.

"Hey." Troy stood up to greet her, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled as he pulled the chair out for her and she sat down as everyone else stared at her apart from her mom.

"Miss Montez, I would just like to welcome you to the restaurant and if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Gabriella looked up and saw the chef standing there next to the waiter she was talking to.

"Thank you." The waiter nodded before walking off. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand under the table letting him know she was nervous and asking to be reassured. He squeezed back letting her know he was there for her.

"So..." Troy started hoping someone would say something and break the uncomfortable silence. The girls started talking to one another, as too the boys and the parents. Troy and Maria could see how hard this was for Gabriella who really was sorry for leaving but the others weren't interested in listening to her. "You ok?" Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella just shook her head and stood up and walked out. Troy and Maria looked at each other, Maria nodding for Troy to go after her. Troy smiled at her as he gave the rest of the group a cold glare.

"Finally she gets the message we're not interested." Sharpay spoke up as Maria took a deep breath so that she didn't completely explode at them for being so rude.

"Have any of you thought that this might actually be really hard on Gabriella? How people are always after her and expecting her to be something she's not? How she just wants to be with the people who love her and care about her. To be herself and not judged for that. Yeah she made a mistake in leaving all of us behind but she has had to pay the price for it. She was alone! She was hurt and no not one of you thought of how hard this maybe for Gabriella because you are all too selfish to realize." Maria shouted as she stood up and walked out too leaving the others all sat there feeling really guilty.

Troy ran after Gabriella who had run into a side alley and collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Hey. Shh it's ok." Troy soothingly whispered in her ear as he bent down and held her in his arms. Troy's heart ached to think that all his friends and family were the cause of her pain but he knew he would never let her go. He made a promise to himself there and then to stick by her through everything, no matter what.

"I'm sorry." Troy shook his head and kissed the top of her head over and over as he just held her close to him and listened to her breathing even out slightly and her sobs to stop.

"Feel better?" Gabriella nodded against his chest. "I'm sorry for the way they were all acting towards you." Troy apologised feeling he needed to since he was the one that was trying to force them to all get on again.

"I shouldn't have come back. I should have known that things could never be like they used to be. Everything's different now. People have changed and moved on; like I should be trying to do." Gabriella stated as Troy turned her fact to look him right in the eye.

"Don't say that. I'm so happy you came back because the whole time you were away, I was miserable. I need you in my life and I don't think I could cope without you again." Troy told her as she shook her head.

"You don't need me. I know you have all your friends and family, you have your team mates at U of A, I'm just something from the past." Troy could feel his heart breaking as he listened to her try and tell herself more than him what was happening.

"I do need you. More than anyone else. Gabs, believe me, I want you, I want you here with me. I don't care if that means I have to lose all my friends and family because I'm willing to do that, for you." Gabriella wiped the tears from her face as she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come on, let's get you home." Gabriella watched Troy stand up first before allowing him to pull her up and take her back home, dodging the paparazzi on their way back.

Once they got back, Gabriella asked Troy to stay the night with her, not wanting to be alone right now because she told him she had already spent the past few years feeling alone and having no one there for her. Of course, Troy was only too happy to agree and promised he would be there for her whenever she needed him, day or night. Gabriella found that she slept the best she had done in a long while and that was all down to the person who owned the arms she was lying in; Troy Bolton.

**

* * *

****A/N: I'll try and post the last part tomorrow. Please review! Thanks! X **

**Btw I will be updating hopefully tonight 'To Help a Friend' but I'm trying to finish some stuff first and I need to just edit something on the epilogue. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and the whole story! Sorry it took a few days to get this up but I've not been well. Hope you like the last chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Gabriella had spoken to anyone other than her mom and Troy. Between the two of them, they always were round Gabriella's making sure she was ok and catching up still on everything that they had missed during her time away. Gabriella was grateful for the company of the two as she got used to being back home again. Troy was practically living with Gabriella now. The paparazzi were still hovering around after Gabriella's ex had started rumours that the two were getting back together but Gabriella assured Troy and her mom that they weren't and he was just trying to stir up trouble for her.

"Have you spoken to your mom or dad?" Gabriella asked Troy who shook his head. "You really should. I hate knowing that you have fallen out with your family because of me. Troy, I couldn't live with myself if I knew something happened and the reason you hadn't spoken to them was because of me." Troy hushed her by placing a finger over her lips.

"I'll call them later. Hopefully mom or dad will be able to understand where I'm coming from and why I'm doing this." Gabriella sighed as the doorbell rang. "Want me to get it?" Gabriella nodded as Troy unwrapped his arms from her and got up.

"Troy, be careful in case it's the paparazzi." Troy nodded and carried on to the door while Gabriella stayed in her position on the couch. Hearing muffled voices before footsteps Gabriella looked back and saw her mom come in the room.

"Hey."

"Thought I would bring this." Gabriella looked at her mom quizzically as she handed her several magazines. On all the covers of magazines including, OK, People and US weekly, there were pictures of Troy and Gabriella kissing from a few days before when Troy had been leaving her house. Gabriella groaned.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Gabriella heard Troy in the kitchen obviously making a drink when the doorbell went again.

"I got it." Maria smiled hearing her daughter's boyfriend call and a small smile came across Gabriella's face.

"He's a good guy Gabi." Gabriella agreed.

"I know. I really do love him mom."

"I know you do. Everyone else will start seeing that again soon." Maria assured her daughter as she rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Gabs?" Gabriella looked back and saw Troy standing there. "There are some people here to see you." Troy smiled as he moved out the way and the gang appeared with Troy's parents and her father behind them.

"Hey girl." Taylor spoke as Maria led Troy out the room for the others to figure this out, Mr Montez and Jack and Lucille following the two.

"Hey, come in." Gabriella waved for them to come in as they sat around the room. Things were uncomfortably quiet for a few minutes when Chad spoke breaking the silence.

"We're sorry for the other night." Chad said. "We missed you little sis and hate knowing you are hurting." He added, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt all of you when I left." Sharpay moved so she was sitting next to Gabriella.

"You shouldn't be. We're the ones who should be sorry, me especially. I know if I had been offered the same deal but didn't have anyone else's support, I would have just gone too. I would have followed what I believed was right even if it turned out to be the biggest mistake. We're sorry for judging you when I don't think anyone of us could say we wouldn't have even begun to think about it if we'd had the opportunity." Gabriella smiled as she hugged Sharpay; Taylor and Kelsi coming to join them.

"So are we forgiven?" Zeke asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Why don't you go find your boyfriend and family because I have a feeling they will want to talk to you too? We'll wait here." Kelsi suggested once Gabriella had finished hugging everyone.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella got up and went to find her mom and Troy knowing that the weight of guilt she had been feeling had suddenly been lifted. All she hoped now was that her dad and Troy's parents would be just as willing to work things out.

Opening the kitchen door, Gabriella saw them all sat around the table. Troy indicated for her to come and sit on his lap since all the chairs were occupied.

"I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. Mr Bolton, Mrs Bolton, I'm sorry that I hurt Troy by leaving. I really did make a mistake and if I could take it back, trust me I regret ever going because in going I lost everything that ever truly meant something to me. Plus, now every single thing of my personal life is being published out there for everyone to read about. I hate it." Troy gripped her hands when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gabriella," Gabriella looked at her father hearing the stern tone in his voice. "Mija, you made a mistake and I accept that. You just have to realise we only said we didn't agree to you doing it because we wanted to protect you and didn't want you to get hurt by all these people. We never stopped loving you and never did we once start hating you." Gabriella tearfully smiled as she got up and walked round to hug her father.

"I love you daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too baby. I'm so proud of the young lady you are becoming." Gabriella hugged him tightly feeling like a little girl in her father's arms once again. "Troy is a good guy." He whispered again letting Gabriella know he still approved. Gabriella felt him kiss her head before going back to Troy.

"Mom, dad?" Troy spoke as they smiled, Jack speaking up.

"Gabriella I don't think we can say anything but thank you." Gabriella gave them a quizzical look. "You don't understand how hard it was to see Troy so down but ever since you have come back, the past few days we've seen the old Troy again; the one who had that spark in his eyes because his life was worth something." Troy looked at Gabriella, who turned feeling Troy's eyes on her, before leaning in and giving her a short kiss.

"I'm the one who should be grateful. Troy forgave me and helped me to realise that everything would be ok. He put the spark back in my life too." Troy grinned at his girlfriend's sweet voice. Troy placed soft kisses on her neck, lovingly.

"We'll leave you guys to it I think." The adults walked out of the kitchen as Gabriella stayed on Troy's lap.

"Thank you." Gabriella whispered kissing him softly over and over his whole face. "Thank you so much."

"What for?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged.

"For making me so happy again. I love you so much." Gabriella admitted.

"I love you too. Come on superstar, let's go rejoin our friends and family and celebrate in true style the return of Albuquerque's very own superstar aka my girl." Gabriella giggled as she shook her head.

"Lead the way wildcat!" Gabriella giggled as she jumped on his back as he walked, thankful that she was home again with the ones she loved and she owed one big thank you to one person; Troy Bolton.

**

* * *

****A/N: That was the last chapter. I hope you liked the story. There will NOT be any sort of sequel to this because I've leaving it at a four shot. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Please review one last time! Thanks! X **

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed:**

hsm1

MRS. GABBY MARIE BOLTON

youknowyouloveme10

KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae

isaczac

hulacutie625

cj10824

-free-city-lets-go-

xdude.im.FAMOUSx

xorss

Partout Beau

truepurefabulousxx

Blabsey91001

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX

Di Nguyen

dreamer 3097

iLOVETOPARTY

maria-b3l3n

LivesInLove

milo0023

Cdubbs

LuvinZanessa101

dancerlittle

PrincessSparkel15

disneyfan4ever

AimeeLouisaMai-x

HsmLuvver

zanessatroyella4evr620

softballgirliey

XCrzyLkeDatX

NosrednAD

RushOfYou

TigerLily88

AniimeChiick

Angelic Ami

Jayne07

marebear11

Iwasallwoah

leo95

hsm 4 ever

ZanessaIzWUV

beachblondi101

musicalfreak

JennCorinthos

starchk

Tangelelos

20-zanessa-07

XxpinayxX

staceybaby2007

ScRuPuLoUs

loriie

**Also thanks to anyone who reviews after this is posted. I really love to hear from everyone. x**


End file.
